Acerbusaum (The Dark)
by Reginae
Summary: Caroline becomes entrapped inside the institution of Acerbusaum; She needs to learn how to free herself from all that is trying to inhibit her. Will Klaus be able to pull her through a dark journey of pain and pleasure? Or will Caroline release herself from his hell, that forced her to succumb her body ,and maybe even her mind. Dark Content, please be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Acerbusaum **

**Author's note:** To all those readers who may have initially read the beginning of this story, this is a revised version, which, hopefully will flow better than the original. Due to some constructive criticism this story was taken off and re-examined. Therefore it's necessary that you please leave a review with lots of personal feedback, so the quality of the work remains high standard. Thankyou for giving this story a second chance. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This content contains many dark themes and non-consensual activities, please stop reading if easily offended.

Caroline Forbes was the average girl with a broken heart, she was nearing the end of her school year, and very soon about to graduate to think about college. She was never constricted about her possibilities but unfortunately her relationship with her high school sweetheart Tyler Lockwood, had hit rock bottom.

Every chance she got in her breaks she chose to cry about him, he had done the unthinkable after all. Loosing her virginity and only minutes later she was kicked out of bed for not being good enough. Feeling humiliated and ashamed was an understatement of the centaury for Caroline.

It had been nearly two months since the incident and Caroline dealt with the matter only way she could, she cried. Tyler had moved on pretty quickly and he did make the occasional try at apologising to Caroline. All his attempts were far more catastrophic than any help, Caroline would simply runaway miles from where he appeared.

Through all this she had one shoulder to cry on, which was her best friend Stella. Stella's family were French but they had moved to the states to reside in mystical falls for research purposes.

Stella's way of approaching everything was far more practical, she was an eye for an eye kind of girl, "Caroline, you know you have to stop crying at one point or an another. This isn't healthy anymore for you! You need to be worried about your future and where you plan to go, that's far more valuable for you. Tyler can burn in hell."

Caroline looked up to meet Stella's eyes, "Its not just what I think about Tyler Stella, its what I feel about my self. Last year I was so adamant about getting into college and studying art and design because I genuinely felt a passion towards it. Now, I just feel empty. He took my self-confidence away when he humiliated me like that, do you honestly think I ever want to be in a relationship again, just to be humiliated in such a way. It scares me now, more than ever, I don't have the capability or the courage, that's what I have lost." Caroline closed her eyes with tears falling freely; she didn't understand why she was the one who had to suffer in such a ridiculous way.

Stella held her hand firmly, she squeezed it a little understanding what was really troubling her. The only way Caroline could break free these demons was if she was thrust into Acerbusaum, this idea would obviously take time to be planted into Caroline's head, "maybe have you should try seeing someone else for a while, everyone isn't a Tyler you know. Not everyone reacts as disgustingly as he did, this way it can better for you."

Caroline opened her eyes after wiping away the tears, "a relationship with someone isn't the problem Stella. I know everyone isn't like that, but you forgot me. I am still going to be the same. If Tyler humiliated me right after when I thought we made love, imagine how bad I must have been? That's the real issue, I am the problem and all I will do is set myself up for more trouble again."

Stella immediately protested to react as a normal friend, " Caroline come on you can't honestly think like that? Why would think it's you."

"Because it is me Stella, that's why, I can't stand the thought of going through an uncomfortable experience like that. Hell! I can't even look at myself in the mirror when I walk out the shower. Don't you get it; he has seriously killed all desire even for myself Stella. I feel like brick, if that makes any sense," Caroline sniffed a little as she spoke. For the first time in a two months she addressed the real issues, it was that she stoped feeling all things, that she lost all her confidence. Her sexual desire was dead altogether.

It's not that Stella didn't understand, she did. But the solution Stella had in her mind wasn't what Caroline would want to hear. She would simply freak out at just hearing it. "Ok, Caroline, just hear me out here, don't freak out or anything and just listen to me ok."

Caroline nodded her head.

"Ok, so have you ever thought of the possibility of attending a school for all this?"

Caroline was lost, "School for what? Sex?" Her eyes widened at thought of something so ridiculous.

"I said just hear me out ok, look I am not sure if it's the best solution for your problem, but there is a school I know back home, which is for all this, I don't mean just sex, its like for emotional, physical and sexual wellbeing. Like they bring what you have lost about yourself, and almost reinstall a better version."

Stella slowly looked at Caroline's face, who was in absolute shock.

"You can't be serious Stella! How do you even know of such a place?"

Stella kept her gaze on Caroline, "Look Caroline, it's just a suggestion ok, I know because I had friend back home who went through it. She said it worked wonders on her. Plus you can't just get in; I have heard it's quite competitive. You have to be invited for an interview, and then I hear they examine if you're a suitable candidate or not.

Caroline was in pure shock and disgust, she couldn't believe that is somewhat even a solution to her problem. Caroline simply stood up and walked away.

It had been a month since she had talked to Stella, she furious at the suggestion of going to a school to fix herself up, like that would somehow be a solution for Caroline. So Caroline simply ignored her, just like Tyler.

One night after returning from school when Caroline stepped out of the shower, she decided to wipe the mirror to take a good look at her own self. The second she became unveiled in front of the mirror, she looked upon herself in the most numb way ever. She felt so dissatisfied with herself, which even she couldn't believe why she was, after all she had done was walk out of the shower.

She couldn't understand that ever since Stella had uttered those words, why did she feel so compelled to actually consider the idea. Slowly after dressing herself and lying in her bed, she cried again.

She knew that it was only right that she apologised to Stella at that moment, she dialled her number and simply cried. Stella, who felt that she was loosing her chance to impress her boss, came running over to Caroline to finally take advantage her vulnerable state and infiltrate her mind as much as could.

Caroline on the other hand wanted to apologise for not considering the idea. She was relieved when she was able to talk about her problem. Caroline became blunt and honest, "I think I need to do this Stella, I think I have to go there if I can. For some weird reason this emptiness inside of me is growing day by day. If your solution can help, then I should try it and not be stupidly angry with you. I feel so helpless Stella, ever since we talked, something feels different to me, I feel like I have to do this for some reason. I don't know how to explain it but I am so terrified and disgusted at myself for thinking about even going through with it, but I can't help but think that I have to go ahead and actually do it"

Stella was surprised at how quickly her words had taken affect on Caroline, she knew immediately her boss would be happy with her. Now all she had to do was process Caroline's paperwork quickly as possible, they knew she was the appropriate candidate but Caroline had to feel very strongly that she had to try to be selected in order for her rebuilding to happen.

Stella held her hand once again, "If that's what you want Caroline, we can make it happen, all you have to say is yes."

A teary Caroline nodded her head, "but what will I tell my mum, how is this even going to happen, she will murder me at though of doing something as crazy as this."

Stella stoped Caroline, "Just trust me on this." Stella opened Caroline's laptop and typed in Acerbusaum Art School, this made Caroline curious more than nervous, "why are you typing art school? I thought it's a school for all that other stuff." Stella smirked, "don't worry Caroline, this school is very selective and secretive, they run themselves under an art institution. If you apply and lets say that you get in, you have a very legitimate reason to go, since it's an art school to everyone else. You can probably leave right after graduation I suppose."

Caroline was surprised, she didn't think how she would cover the idea up in front of her mum, but this gave her the perfect reason to. "Do know how long this course is for, if that's what you call it?"

Stella smirked once again, "they usually tell you the exact duration during the interview but they say it last about six months at least to about a year." For some odd reason Caroline's cheeks flushed, she had no idea why such reactions were occurring in response to the idea of spending 6 months in a school that teaches such explicit material.

Stella had already started Caroline's online application, Caroline basically sat their answering the basic details while Stella was typing them in. Then the questions started getting intimate, relationship details about their sexual encounters and personal satisfaction options. Caroline had no idea how she could even sit in the same room with Stella, let alone make an attempt at answering these questions. Stella had seemed to handle it all, she had answered everything to detail on Caroline's behalf. The finishing step was a simple photograph, Caroline simply waited in front of her webcam, while Stella attached it onto the application.

"So it's sent Caroline, now all you have to do is wait I suppose?" Caroline once again nodded; Stella went back home while Caroline went asleep. Next morning Caroline introduced the idea to her mother, of how she had applied to an art school in France, her mother was pleased that Caroline was thinking outside the box, to which Caroline simply sighed, if only she knew how outside the box this was.

The next four weeks went by in a blur; Graduation was nearing in just a few more weeks but she still hadn't head from Acerbusaum. She had all her mailboxes on constant checks to see if they dropped an email. Unfortunately nothing had come by. Another two weeks went by with only a week left for Graduation, Caroline's anxiety was getting the best of her.

As she went to bed that night at exactly midnight she heard her phone beep. She knew the beep well because it was set for her mailbox. On opening it, her eyes were lit by surprise.

_Dear Miss Caroline Forbes,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been selected for the interview round of our course. This means in exactly two weeks you will be required to attend an interview and an examination session here with us Beaune Burgundy France. We have you scheduled to fly into France right before your session. A private car will be waiting for you at the airport to take you straight to our institution. All necessary documentation is provided to you in the attachments with the air tickets as well. Please ensure that when you will be arriving into the institution, very soon it will be followed by your examination, so please be prepared as you arrive. Once examination and interview has been completed, the board will take a decision. Depending upon the decision you will either be sent back immediately or be allocated the duration of your course. We hope you have a pleasant journey. _

_The School of Acerbusaum_

Caroline was surprised and shocked to say the least. She had so much fear inside of her that she had no idea why she wanted to peruse this, almost as if something was controlling her to go out to France and actually go through with this. She knew the entire idea was filthy and disgusting, but why in the world was she trying to get in. Even she didn't know, which made her far more confused and delusional about the situation.

The next morning she told her mother the good news, or so she thought, she was leaving a week after graduation and her mother couldn't be more proud of her.

"Caroline, I always knew you could this, you deserve every bit of this you know, I am very sure that once you go there, you will blow them out with your technique and they will have no choice but to accept you into their institution." Caroline thought if only her mother knew what she was actually going for.

Stella on the other hand knew about everything, but still she tried to act surprised and happy for her friend. Stella was a newbie at recruitment, her powers weren't strong enough and she could only affect Caroline's mind ever so lightly. But she had to prove to her Bosses that she was capable of bringing in a candidate on her own. All she had to do now was put Caroline on that plane, and the rest was already decided for her. She knew Caroline's mind was all hazy, Caroline couldn't make decisions for herself at the moment. The larger the confusion, the easier it got for Stella to penetrate her mind.

Two weeks went by rather quickly, Graduation went of as smoothly as ever with Caroline taking the year's Salutatorian title. She spent the next week once again in a haze that she couldn't control but managed to somehow pack her bags regardless of the confusion. Stella and her mother both came to drop her of at the airport.

Caroline's mother was way to proud to cry in front of her daughter, while Stella hugged Caroline tightly only to whisper, "be strong for whatever is to come, Ok, I know you are more than capable of handling everything. I'll miss you heaps."

Caroline smiled at what seemed a perfectly genuine response from her best friend, but only Stella knew about the ordeals her best friend would have to go through from here on now.

On the way back from the airport Stella's phone started to ring, she picked it up making sure that Caroline's mum wouldn't suspect anything. The voice very clearly spoke to her, "Is she on her flight? "Yes sir she is," she whispered, "Did she still feel hazy?" Stella worried about her powers, "as far as I know yes she did." The voice on the phone spoke sternly, "well you better hope she remains that way until she signs away her consent. Otherwise you're in a lot of trouble young lady." Stella clearly heard the threat in his voice, "don't worry Klaus, it's going all to plan."

Caroline had somehow managed to fall asleep throughout the entire flight; she didn't even understand how that was possible, almost as if she had been drugged. Landing in Paris, and soon after stepping into the arrivals she saw a man dressed in black holding a sign that said **Caroline Forbes**.

Caroline made her way to him, but he simply made her follow towards his car. A black Mercedes waited for Caroline with dark tinted glass, her luggage was placed in the car for her, while she sat down in the back seat. The haziness that controlled her mind was shifting in and out, which became a huge issue at times because that's when she realised that she definitely didn't want to be here. The driver didn't have any conversation with her, all she was battling was her own thoughts, or so she thought they were her own.

Nearly three hours later she spotted a huge estate, almost castle like, surrounded by nothing but vineyards. The scale of this property made her nervous but almost awed as well. As they parked into the driveway, a few men came out towards her, most to take her bags, while one took Caroline's hand and lightly kissed it.

"Welcome to Acerbusaum, Miss Forbes," Caroline simply smiled in return, though her mind was still conflicted in what she should really be doing.

"My name is Christian, and I would like you to follow me," Caroline simply nodded her head and followed Christian inside, only to witness the grandness of this castle, it was opulent in every shape, way or size. She was quickly led into the nearest room, where a man was facing out the window behind is desk. He had sandy blond hair, and very tight leather pants, so tight they highlighted every aspect of his backside. Caroline could immediately feel her cheeks burning; she couldn't help but think what she would see on his front. He had a loose white shirt but almost designed like an ancient one, with frills at the collar and cuffs. His entire wardrobe oozed and screamed danger.

As the man turned around, Caroline's gaze immediately went back to his pants, only to nearly faint and blush excessively at what was now facing her down there. The man clearly liked flaunting his assets. He motioned his hand to Caroline to take a seat, and Caroline did without embarrassing herself anymore. This man's affect on Caroline was causing the confusion to hike even more.

She waited penitently until he himself sat down and spoke, " well Caroline, let me introduce my self. My name is Klaus and welcome to Acerbusaum. We like to call ourselves the school of wellbeing, which I am sure you understand how and why. Before we can even think about an examination or interview, its important that we take your consent."

"These papers tell us that you will abide by our rules during your stay here, you will only be allowed to follow our instruction no matter what is asked of you, there is a certain conduct of behaviour that is required of you and failure to do so will result in harsh punishment. Your signatures will carry through until your release date is set by the board, which is if and only if you pass through examination, the board could send you home today."

Caroline was amazed at his open bluntness, he was talking about treating her like a caged animal and still what amazed Caroline was this fogginess was clouding her mind and refusing to say no out loud and just running away.

The only question she could manage to pull out of her mouth was, "what about my mother, I am supposed to call her nearly every two days to tell her how I am. She will suspect something is wrong with me."

Klaus looked at Caroline straight in the eye, "you see Caroline, contact with the outside world is forbidden, as for keeping contact with your mother, will have all that arranged for you, but we can only explain the details once you pass the examination. So for that your signatures are required."

Caroline's head was going crazy, she didn't know why she was even considering this, but it was all happening, there was a pen pretty much inviting her to sign her name on these papers.

After another battle in head, that's exactly what she did. She signed her name in black ink. Klaus didn't take any long to act after that. He stood up and walked over to Caroline, and simply kneeled in front of her. Immediately Caroline felt her pair of hands on her shoulders from her back, she guessed it was Christian, Klaus on the other hand brought his palms to Caroline's face. Her heart was sinking; she could feel the danger exponentially rising inside her heart.

Then Klaus spoke concentrating into Caroline's eyes, " your are to follow all our instructions and commands until we say so, you will only speak when something is asked of you, you are not to utter a word no matter how hard you are crying, you will always verbally, physically and sexually respond in truth. You are never allowed to hide your truth or your true desires in front of us," Klaus command had ended with his pupils dilating.

Caroline's then hazy mind and completely become clear, she was not at all confused anymore; the effect of Klaus's compulsion was immediate and very instructive, immediately Caroline had realised how bad had she screwed up, this was a dangerous pit, which she till now even she couldn't understand how she had been involved in. Her body was shivering, and at the thought of this huge mistake, she wanted to finally scream her head out because her senses were back in full clarity after months of suffering from haziness. All she could do was nothing, she couldn't speak unless spoken to, she couldn't do anything unless told to, she couldn't believe this is what it took for her mind to clear up. Caroline looked back to see Christian's face right behind her, accompanied by another women with red hair.

Klaus simply said, "take Caroline to the examination room, I shall see you there shortly." The woman took Caroline by her hand and pulled her towards the door of the office, Caroline realised something at that point, that she had lost absolute control over her body, she was walking as their puppet.

The woman and Christian both grasped their hands on Caroline and took her through a few grandly decorated hallways, the final one had an average polished wooden door like any other. Christian opened the door, only to reveal a very dark room with a metal table at the centre, and a long chained white lamp hanging exactly over it. There was a small side table with a few drawers on the side, but the general appearance of this room screamed horror.

Christian turned towards Caroline to prepare her for what she had to do next, "Caroline, we would like you to take off all your clothes and lay yourself on this table, completely nude, so the examination can begin."

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man had bluntly told her what to do, and just like a puppet she did as she was told. Caroline's tears by now were visible, but they didn't count for much since she couldn't even cry out loud. Caroline took of her sneakers at first, then her socks. She tried pealing them as slowly as possible to take more time, but Christian and the women were taking it all in as a strip show. She was beyond humiliated, thinking what happened with Tyler was bad, and this compared nothing to it. Then she unzipped her jeans, pulling them down to her feat, and then bending over to remove them from there. Next came of her top, which revealed her breasts mounted beautifully in a bra. She was now simply standing in her underwear only; slowly she unclasped her bra, causing it to immediately free her breasts as gravity pushed them to face down. She placed it on the floor with the rest of her clothes, last came her black panties, without waiting any further she used her index fingers to pull them down by her hips, only to reveal her jiggling buttocks. Her tears hadn't clearly stopped, and neither did she plan them to.

She walked over to the table, which was a little high to simply sit on; it caused her to rise herself on her toes, allowing her bum cheeks to finally make contact with the ice cold metal. The second the metal touched her, her skin erupted with goose bumps.

She pushed herself back onto the flat surface of the metal, turning her hip to lay her legs down, she slowly brought her back down to rest her head on the uncomfortable table. Her arms were shut besides her body, and legs pointing straight down, but tightly shut. The temperature of the metal was now radiating through her whole body, and all she thought was that the examination hadn't even begun. Her eyes were focused on the lamp shining down on her, which was blinding her by second, so opted to close them. The humiliation that lay in this scenario for Caroline could not possibly compare with anything else ever, or so she thought.

Caroline then clearly heard someone enter the room, she knew who he was the minute he spoke, "I hope you're ready Caroline, we have a lot to get through now."

Caroline thought only one word, _Klaus_.

**Note:** Thankyou for reading, please I request that you leave a review. If there is any suggestions please leave them behind in the reviews section, it would be greatly appreciated as it will improve the quality of the writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Acerbusaum

**Author's note;** I would sincerely like to remind all readers that this is purely a work of fiction, and in no way represents the portrayal of women in real life or the characters of the T.V show. These are freshly sketched out characters using the names Caroline and Klaus etc. If the material is offensive, please stop reading now.

For all those readers who followed, favourite and reviewed this story, thankyou very much, I hope to receive more feedback if possible. So please keep reviewing!

A lot to get through was all Caroline could digest, what could Klaus possibly mean by those words? What sort of procedures did she have to be prepared for right now? All these questions kept haunting Caroline, second by second. She looked to her side to see where the drawer was situated, soon enough she saw Klaus's black pants in front of her, this time up close and personal.

He opened the drawer and fiddles around with a few knobs, causing music to play within this horror examination room. Caroline now truly believed that she was out of her mind, she distinctively picked up on the music, it was classical for sure, but more specifically it was Beethoven's Fur Elise. The music had much rather eerie and calming sensation, which in return was far more terrifying, how could she even think about calming.

Klaus then smiled at his selection of music, he noticed that Caroline's breathing had immediately calmed down, her chest was falling at a far more appropriate rate. "I thought Caroline this would make you a little comfortable and get those juices flowing nice and easily, after all you want to succeed in the examination," he finished with a smirk.

Caroline' face was disgusted at his choice of words, what was he thinking that he was going to see. Klaus then reached up for the chain lamp with his arm and stretched the chain down to bring the lamp nice and low onto Caroline's face. Caroline's eyes were tightly shut as light was blinding her now.

Klaus spoke once again, "Caroline, now listen very carefully, firstly I would like you to simply relax your body, ok."

Almost immediately her body melted apart, it wasn't stiff or stringent anymore. It was feeling far calmer, yet still cold. The light was still very bright, but somehow now it wasn't out to get her, it was almost aiding her along with the music.

Klaus then took his right hand and touched Caroline's forehead, gently patting it while placing his other hand over her hair. Constantly stroking it, almost to the rhythm of the music. "See Caroline's it's not so bad is it? Christian, Sage I want you to be taking notes, I am sure you can tell all the work that needs to be done, I'll just point out some main aspects, alright." They both stepped closer and nodded in respect.

"I would say the hair can definitely be longer, they are beautiful though, but up till the waste will suit dear Caroline." Caroline didn't understand how that was even possible, all she was trying to do was fight back and get out, but her body had almost lost connection to her brain, someone else was controlling it.

Klaus then traced his index finger down her forehead, between her eyes, over her nose and onto her lips. Without even waiting for a signal, he dived his tongue into her mouth. He assaulted her mouth for good five minutes, but due to Caroline's calm state body, she responded to every second of it. It was by far the most technical exploration of her lips and mouth she had experienced, she wanted to be free from this intrusion but her body was craving way more. So much that she felt a huge pull that strung under her belly as Klaus pulled out of her mouth. It was simply bazaar; she definitely didn't see such strong reactions coming so soon out of her body. Her mind was simply disgusted at this.

Klaus simply smirked, "beautiful, but so much to learn, I see her lips can be a little fuller, they should be able to withstand so much more than my lips." Caroline's face flushed with embarrassment, knowing exactly what he meant, while Christian and Sage were scribbling down as many notes as they could. Klaus once again started to trace his finger, this time starting from her lips and moving over her chin, only to slowly rub her long neck. Moving down from her neck, Caroline prayed that he not comment on her breasts. His finger traced straight over her breastplate and entered the cleft between her breasts, only to stop just at the end of her breast length.

Klaus pulled the chain lamp to adjust it over her breasts now; many notes were being taken already before he had even touched anything. Klaus then simply brought both his hands out, and tightly pinched both her breasts. This caused Caroline to open her mouth to squeal and 'ouch', but her being not allowed to speak without being questioned simply caused her to supress it by force.

What Caroline then immediately felt after, was that her nipples had perked up. She was once again flushing; this time more severely that Klaus took better notice.

"Tell me Caroline, do you like your breasts the way they are?" Caroline, could only tell him the truth when asked something, she could never hide anything from here on, "No Klaus, I was never satisfied with them."

Klaus's usually smirk disappeared, "Caroline I didn't make this clear before but you have to address me with respect, its sire to you." Caroline, automatically apologised, like an automated robot, "I apologise Sire."

Klaus finally smiled, she was learning fast, "that's ok, make sure it won't happen again," he knew it wouldn't but he couldn't resist saying it.

"As for your breasts, lets test them out shall we?" Klaus within seconds had his palms on them, and rhythmically started fondling them. He knew when to apply the right amount of pressure, when it exceeded, and when it simply brushed the surface. Caroline's mind was protesting at every touch, but once again the body contradicted. The pangs were back in her lower stomach, pushing lower and lower with even squeeze and pinch. These twinges in her lower body were pushing her back to arc each time they triggered. Klaus knew they weren't even close to a real orgasm, but for Caroline it was already too much to handle.

Klaus tried pushing Caroline's limits' kneading her breasts with his hands, a bit more aggressively, a little more harshly. He realised that the time had almost flown by when he looked at Christian, who told him that it had been more than fifteen minutes already. Caroline clearly felt her breasts were sore and aching, Klaus saw the rosy pink colour they had turned from his test. He thought for a second and then spoke, "Um, they are too fragile, the muscle isn't strong enough to handle allot of pressure, so I suggest we improve that, and most definitely the size. She can confidently handle that, plus she will like them far better, isn't that right Caroline, you thought they were too small didn't you?"

Caroline, once again pushed out the truth, "yes sire, I did."

This gave Klaus one more chance to gloat.

Klaus returned with his index finger tracing, this time worrying Caroline more than anything of his next stop. His finger traced over the lines that Caroline was previously experiencing these pangs; he even circled over her belly button and poked in a little to recreate a similar vibe. This caused Caroline to simply shiver under his touch. His hand though kept moving, reaching the starting of her pelvic region. Caroline's mind needed to explode at the thought alone, yet the heart stayed steady, keeping the body under a calm spell.

Klaus felt a sudden rush for what he was about to do next, "Caroline, now the next part's a little tricky, so listen and follow the instructions carefully, Ok. I want you to carefully widen your legs first, so your feet touch the edges of this table. Then I would like you to raise your knees, raise them as high as you can, keeping your legs nicely apart. Then to be comfortable, and safely to do this, just lightly arc your back so your chest is facing up. Ok sweetie, go ahead."

Caroline just wanted to collapse and never wake up from this nightmare again, this was beyond everything that had happened at all today, it was crossing all limits and boundaries, she didn't know what he was going to examine in this. As a robot, she began to move. First the legs parted, then the knees rose, and finally the back arced. Caroline performed this position just as Klaus described it slowly and steadily, trying with each step to regain control of her mind.

During this Klaus was gathering his instrument from his side drawer, he withdrew a box and carried it to the other end of the table, positioning himself exactly in the centre of Caroline's legs. He placed the box in the middle, and lightly grasped Caroline by the ankles, "sorry Caroline, I need to pull you to the edge and I need you to close the gap between you ankles and bum cheeks." He managed to pull her fairly easily, while she pulled her ankles back, leaving no gap. Klaus was now facing very easy access, yet leaving Caroline's body steadily calm. He then pulled the chained lamp from the ceiling and positioned it exactly over her entrance.

He first opened the box; it revealed an odd microscope with a pecked side and a large viewing glass. Klaus held the device in one hand, while moved in to open the lips of her sex with the other. Klaus was extremely proud simply by her entrance, as he saw the juices that awaited him. Caroline was very responsive, which would make their job allot easier, their previous breast test had conjured up such wonderful results that it was only going to go uphill from here on now. Caroline's mind dived at the very second his hands made contact with the most intimate parts of her body. Without waiting any further Klaus inserted the pecked side, which had barely gone beyond surface to even call deep.

Caroline could feel a foreign object but suspected its presence due to the lack of depth. Klaus was viewing the interiors of her vagina via the viewing glass. He seemed pretty impressed even though he knew she wasn't a virgin anymore. "You've taken great care Caroline, you should be proud of yourself. It's rare to see a women your age and yet keeping everything so intact. Though I can clearly make out your no longer pure, though you try to keep the essence of purity. Congratulations!"

The flush once again reappearing on Caroline's face. She couldn't believe what Klaus had said, how could one even say such things about a woman, for hell's sake he was inside her, that alone was difficult to wrap her head around. Christian and Sage once again continued to make notes, as they too stood right behind Klaus viewing everything the glass had to offer. Their conversation though this time was far more silent and coded, almost as if they didn't want to share their views upon the matter in front of Caroline.

Caroline couldn't believe that she still had her back arced, it was a little more comfortable she supposed than having it flat on the table, in a circumstance like this. Klaus kept thoroughly examining her once again; all she had to do was remain steady still in this degrading and almost birthing position. Caroline kept her heartbeat steady, it was almost synchronising to Beethoven's Fur Elise, as if that was the plan all along. Nearly 20 minutes later Klaus removed the scope and packed it in the box, he moved back to drawer to place the instrument in the same place. Turning to view Caroline's form in this awakening pose, he stood for a few minutes to simply admire her stamina and beauty. Her posture was difficult to hold, but Caroline's body was clearly stronger than he thought, this made him smile to himself.

Klaus then snapped out of his admiration and moved towards the last few tests. He once again spoke, "So Caroline, now I would like you to easily place yourself flat on the table once again." Caroline's mind relieved a little, and eager to be flat again returned to the position. "Now Caroline, last test, I would like you to turn on your stomach, with legs wide open, but performing the dog. You should be on your knees, palms and shins. Legs wide apart, and back beautifully straight, go ahead dearest."

Caroline groaned inwardly, if all the most humiliation hadn't already been performed, that she still had some remaining, what was she even supposed to say but act just as she would be now for a while if she wasn't released. If only they could fail her in this examination session.

Caroline turned onto her stomach, palms were flat on the table, her arms and thighs were straight and standing up, her buttocks and back were aligned straight, and lastly her ankles were once again at different edges of the table.

Klaus's face lit up with joy, it turned out far more beautiful then he imagined it. This wasn't just a girl, but a woman who could be moulded very easily. "Outstanding Caroline, Outstanding!" Klaus moved his hand over her back; he carefully brought it to her rear. Then he started squeezing it, not for personal amusement, he could get that anywhere, but to study the muscle and it's durability. There was enough muscle there for sure, but her fragility worried him. Maybe some more wouldn't hurt her; he simply nodded wile examining both the cheeks and lightly fondled them to indicate to Christian and Sage to write down the correct notes. He was nearly done, lastly he moved a step back to take in the view once again, and since he was sure it would take now a few days before he could see her. Then he realised something, "Caroline…, dearie can you please raise your neck and pretend as if your almost howling out to the world. Don't utter a sound though."

Out of all the sick fantasies she could think this man would want, she never saw this one coming. Howling like a wolf, what in the world was that for, then again she didn't even get a chance to think as her head moved up, neck stretched out as far as it could, finishing with her mouth making an 'O' shape.

"Wonderful Caroline, simply exquisite you are. Now I will leave you with your instructors, and hopefully I will get to see you very soon if the board decides to pass you. Best of luck dearie for the interview, I know you will finish with flying colours." With that Klaus patted Caroline's back and walked out of the room.

Christian decided to step in now since he was in charge, while Sage moved to the drawer and removed a black velvet robe, which had a CF crested in gold on it. Christian moved a little closer to Caroline's face and said, "you may relax yourself once again, slowly lay back down on your stomach, then in a few minutes without straining your neck, lift yourself of this table. Sage is holding a black robe especially designed for you."

Caroline did as told, this time not letting her mind protest because it was becoming useless, she didn't want to give up, but right now even her relaxed body was physically exhausted. Sage handed her the robe, which she was then told to put on. The robe was skin-tight but covered every inch of skin from neck down. Although it was simply tied by a ribbon at the waste, leaving one knot between nudity and modesty.

For the first time Sage spoke to Caroline, "I hope you understand that the examination part of test has already taken place, now remains the interview. Do you understand Caroline?" Caroline nodded as well as said, "yes I do."

Sage replied simply saying, "Good, you have a few minutes to wait here, before we take you to Madam Bonnie Bennet. Which for you will be your highness, so please address her with her correct title and with due respect."

Caroline, nodded, the only thing she was more confused about now was, was she more like robot, or a puppet?

Author's Note: Please leave behind your thoughts in review, greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Acerbusaum

Note; Thankyou to all the readers who have left behind a review, I am hoping with this chapter I have enough to keep the story going, writing needs motivation to continue as well. Please beware the material is dark and maybe offensive to some, so please stop reading if offended easily. Once again I plead that readers leave a review.

Chapter 3

Caroline was silently waiting in the examination room, after all she wasn't at the liberty to ask questions or refute anymore. She truly believed she was either a puppet or robot, in a matter of time she would be able to decide what she indeed was. Caroline's mind then immediately went down to the persisting soreness she was experiencing in her breasts. Thankfully for her they were covered now, but her mind had easily escaped to what was happening nearly half an hour ago.

Klaus's skilled hands kneading her breasts like they were dough, at times rough and time just teasing her. She couldn't believe that that was enough to start such vicious spasms inside of her. She was so sure she should be anywhere else but here, but her body screamed differently, almost as if it was trying to convince her mind.

Snapping Caroline out of her thoughts, Christian took Caroline by her hand and led her out of the room. They followed another set of hallways, this time different ones, to stop in front of door that looked exactly like the previous. Caroline's fear once again shot up, her mind refused her body to enter, but it miserably failed.

Sage opened the door, and immediately revealed a beautiful office. It was dressed in the most opulent furniture and design. The couches were inviting, but the coffee table waited with many delicious delicacies for someone. Then Caroline finally caught glimpse of the woman she would be addressing as your highness. She flaunted her caramel skin but dressed exactly the same way as Sage. They both adorned a black toga dress with gladiator heels; their long legs strapped and tied intimidated any women who saw them.

Finally Bonnie spoke, "that be all both of you, leave Caroline and I will call upon you when I am done with her." Sage and Christian both nodded their heads and left Caroline in the grand room. Caroline was standing behind the couches; there were three couched chairs around the coffee table with one therapist couch. All facing the coffee table in the centre. Bonnie spoke again, "Caroline, please take a seat on the sofa," she motioned her hand towards one of the seats, making Caroline immediately take the seat without any further wait.

Caroline's eyes then went straight to the delicious delicacies that waited on the table, she was clearly hungry and even her stomach grumbled loud enough that Bonnie heard it. Bonnie herself seated herself exactly opposite Caroline, "please Caroline, all this is for you, and eat as much as you like. I don't want you to be on an empty stomach before we begin. Caroline's mind wanted to warn her that this could be another trap, but her hunger was getting to her more than anything now.

Caroline took the bowl of fruit, and indulged in every bite she took. She was ravishing in the grapes and strawberries, funny enough she thought they were her favourite fruits. The selections of pastries on this table were unimaginable, there were berry cheesecakes and butter infused hot buns. Caroline indulged in as many bites as she could, she even spotted a pot of melted chocolate on the table, without even thinking she lifted the pot and tipped it into her lips.

Bonnie was taking all this in, she was mentally noting her eating habits and surprised by her bodies needs. Caroline's chocolate drinking was in such a sexual manner that even Bonnie felt the heat. Caroline without knowing was accentuating her sexual diva, it amused Bonnie. Bonnie then decided to grab one of the chilled bottles of red wine and started to pour it into a wine glass. She than took the glass to her, noticing that Caroline was almost done.

"Drink this Caroline, I tell you some of the finest perfume wine our estate has to offer," and Bonnie wasn't wrong, the second the wine's scent went inside of Caroline, she knew it was beautifully intoxicating. Not in a spiking way, but just in the beautiful richness of the wine. Caroline began sipping it, slowly and steadily; she couldn't afford to loose consciousness.

"Now I say let's get to business? Caroline, you do know why you are here, don't you?" Caroline was confused at her question, she began to reply, "your highness, I am being kept against my will, so no I don't."

Bonnie clearly not impressed by Caroline's answer, "Listen you little girl, you signed away your consent, you did that! Not us! You applied here, not us! Then how can you possibly say it's against your will? If you check yourself into rehab, it's because you need to, not because you're being forced into it. But once you enter, it's there job to get you clean, which exactly what we are trying to do. You expressed your problem; we are the solution, its simple really. Do you understand now?"

Caroline surprisingly enough did, hence she nodded her head, that didn't mean it was right though or that she wants to stay. Caroline was still sitting and drinking the wine, she almost felt euphoric due it's taste.

Bonnie then closed in on her, "So tell me Caroline, how did you feel when Klaus had you exposed on his table. What did his touch do to your body? How did his hand compare to um… Tyler, is that his name? Explain what your body was going through as Klaus examined you."

Caroline's face was once again flushing, it made her angry but due to her only giving true response she couldn't even hide it. "Sire's hands are almost magical, I felt exposed, humiliated and ashamed, but the minute his hands made contact, it felt like he accepted me. I was scared on that table, definitely humiliated, but his touch was doing things to my body that I had never experienced. I felt almost like sexual energy radiating inside of me, which was never there with Tyler. The humiliation grew once again when the birthing position had to be performed; he then touched my lower lips. I had never been bared that open for someone, it felt disgusting and embarrassing, yet he congratulated me on how well I took care of my lower reign. I felt proud for some odd reason, listening him praise me about my intimate anatomy. The dog pose took the cake though, it made me feel trashy and cheep, once again then Sire patted my back almost like I was his pet. I resurrected this hope that I can be taken care of. My body can be healed from all that is stoping it, but the humiliation is too great a price to pay."

Caroline was out of breath, due to her monotonic way of orating her view. Bonnie was impressed on the other hand, she couldn't believe how in sync to Klaus's touch had Caroline already become, much faster than the others. Then Bonnie decided to test her theory out, she turned on the projector in front of the therapist couch, then she displayed a picture and faced Caroline, "Caroline can you tell me what you see in this photo, and describe what you feel about it."

Caroline's face turned, she saw the image, and for a second she didn't believe it. But then she payed some attention and realised the photo was of her, just taken minutes before arriving here. It was of her on the metal table performing the birthing position. Her legs wide open, with Klaus looking inside of her, her back arched so high that her breasts were standing up without any support. Caroline felt like she was watching some ancient ceremony taking place, but with a goddess on the table. She looked beautiful. Caroline saw her face, in detail she could tell that she was calm, but there was this imaginary pain she was experiencing. It was ever so lightly present in the photograph.

Once again Caroline's spoke, "I see me, it's a photo of me taken not long ago while I was performing that position for Sire. I feel secretly excited about it, I have never looked so beautiful or gorgeous. Every curve on my body is highlighted, it's as if I have never seen it before, amidst this point where there is pain or pleasure, mostly humiliation though. Seeing it now makes me realise how much was Sire really inside me, and the magnitude of what he saw and the way he saw it. The thought alone is recreating these pangs in my body that run through till my lower reign. My core is ever so lightly burning for the first time. I want to feel that beautiful again as I did in that moment."

Caroline by the time she finished had turned bright red, her cheeks were radiating heat, and her face spelled 'completely ashamed'. Bonnie was spot on with her theory on Caroline; she knew she could easily design a treatment plan for her with ease. "So Caroline, if you want to feel that beautiful again, what's stopping you, my therapist couch is yours. Perform it and prove it yourself that you are that beautiful, and that you can be all the time you want to be.

Caroline's face by now was beat red; she was doing as she was told. A pull of a simple string and her robe split apart, a simple flick of the shoulders and it slid down her body, revealing the nude self again. Caroline walked over to couch and lay herself down, realising that it was so comfortable than the table. Her legs had parted ways, her knees had risen, and her back had arced straight up. Her breasts were fighting against gravity, but glowing towards the sky.

This time her body felt less humiliated and far more satisfied that it was much more on it's own terms. The corner of her eye kept a steady gaze on the women in the photograph. She wanted to emulate her own self, so she could feel as beautiful as she did while watching her self perform it. Caroline in the tiniest and most disgusting way, as she thought herself felt slightly liberated. She could never ever imagine doing this anywhere else.

Bonnie wanted to take it a step further, "ok Caroline, you look sensational, I think we need to something more important. You said you experienced pangs inside of you. So we are going to take you back to that space."

Caroline closed her eyes, not knowing what Bonnie meant.

"Every time I saw Klaus, I want you to have a near orgasm. It will be far more intense than what you experienced before, but this way I can see you in action. It has to be near because you aren't ready for the real thing. You can take it to ,lets say about 90%, but then you have to stop until I mention his name again. But you can never climax. Understood."

Caroline's eyes filled shock and shame. She wasn't ready for this, she knew that much.

Bonnie then remembered something, "oh I forgot, to help you a little, you can let out your moan, and you have to say Sire each time I say his name. Don't worry it's not that hard, I am here with you," Bonnie tried to tame the fear in her eyes.

Caroline felt that she was back to square one, but what made this worse was that it was her own-self that put here here, the truth was coming from her.

"Ready Caroline, ok so 'Klaus'."

Caroline's body started to turn, with violent pressured vibes that were building up and all heading down to her vagina. Her stomach was in turmoil and trying to transfer the waves that were radiating but just beginning inside of her walls. Caroline's mouth opened, to stammer, "Siiiireee, AAAaaaahhhhhhaeeee." And just when she felt her system would head towards Euphoria, it stoped. Leaving Caroline high and dry.

Bonnie said his name again, "Klaus."

Caroline's body did the same once again, this time her stammer was longer, "Siiiiiiireeeeeeeeee, MMMHHWAAAAAAHHHHH."

Bonnie kept the name going, it became faster and faster.

This caused Caroline's body to crave more and more, the moans were becoming louder and louder. What Caroline didn't know was that Bonnie was tunning Caroline to Klaus even more; this would show how much did she truly desire this change in her body. Bonnie sat there with her wine glass, and watched Caroline near climax for nearly 35 minutes.

Bonnie clapped her hands and watched her in aw, "you can stop it there Caroline."

Bonnie looked at Caroline who now brought herself into a normal laying position with long and exasperated breaths from a much-needed break. This entire exercise and shaken every core inside of her, never ever had she been close to anything at all, yet each time the name came, she wished she would too. Nearing it and not being able to climax fully made each sensation more powerful than the previous, becoming impossible to stop, but having no choice but too.

Caroline while laying nude felt the temperature cool around her, her skin had sprung into Goosebumps, while also shivering. Then Caroline realised she needed to use the bathroom and pee immediately due to so much of the bladder being pushed so excessively. To make this more humiliating, she realised she couldn't even say that, or ask permission. Her face became mortified.

Thankfully Bonnie realised her mortified expression, "what's the matter Caroline, what's suddenly so wrong." Caroline spoke in a worried manner clutching her stomach, " I need to use the bathroom to pee."

Bonnie laughed out loud, "oh is that it, Klaus should have arranged for that, don't worry I will. Whenever you have to pee, lift your right palm up in the air, someone will assist you. As of now, the bathroom is right there, when you are done, please return straight to the couch and wait on the seat. Don't worry about your robe; it's not necessary anymore. I will be back soon; I need the board's result on your stay here. So when I am back you shall know how long you can stay with us."

Great Caroline thought, she lost the rights to her only clothing once again; she made her way to the bathroom and finished her business. She washed her hands in front of the large mirror when her gaze suddenly fell upon her breasts again. She noticed that they were still a raw pink; she couldn't believe it, when she touched them, she felt the soreness. It astonished her of how aggressive his hands truly were. The minute she was done, her thoughts returned to what news Bonnie would bring. She only hoped she could get out of here, after now she began to feel that if she stayed long enough, maybe she would start to like it even more, that was far more terrifying than anything else.

Walking back Caroline gazed at her nudity once again, it didn't stop amazing her that how desperately she wanted to cover herself, yet her body had gotten it's only chance to breathe. The moments of shame were making there way to Caroline's face again. Bonnie had made her realise something, which she never wanted at all, and it was unfortunately the truth since that's all Caroline was allowed to feel. The truth was that Caroline didn't desire any of this because she was never given the opportunity too, now she had no choice but the opportunity, which made it more shameful for her because she secretly did enjoy certain parts of it. Definitely not all, but undeniably some she craved more.

Bonnie had returned to the room, seeing a nude Caroline on the couch waiting for her. Bonnie brought herself close to Caroline, when she realised that Christian and Sage had also entered behind Bonnie. Bonnie caressed Caroline's cheek and spoke, "dear the board has decided to accept you, and you have been assigned a six month treatment plan. Congratulations! And welcome to Acerbusaum."

Pleasure or pain, Caroline had it all coming and no choice or say in it.

Note: Please review, if you would like longer or faster updates. Otherwise this story won't continue. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Acerbusaum**

Author's Note: So sorry for this long delay, I hope everyone reads and reviews this chapter. A very special thankyou to all that did previously review and many that chose to follow my story.

**Warning the following content is dark and graphic, please read with caution**.

**The Fitting **

Caroline was sitting dumfounded and nude. There wasn't much she could say or do anymore, she got herself into this institution and now she had to deal with its disturbing consequences. Sage and Christian took her by her arms and walked out of the room, Bonnie then called out to Caroline, "you need to be cleaned and fitted Caroline, we will seen you soon and best of luck. I know you will do well for yourself here."

Caroline was disturbed and angry, her heart was being ripped apart and humiliated. She was replaying the past scene in her mind not knowing how much worse could it possibly get. She knew she would always underestimate this place and the horrors it held, because each time she felt it couldn't possibly get worse, but it always did. Both Sage and Christian were simply escorting Caroline like puppeteers, they took her through another set of corridors, which was once again disturbing since Caroline was walking naked. Eventually another opulent door came in front of them.

Caroline was pushed in only to be attacked by steam; she saw massive steam baths and hot water tubs with infinite fragrances being dispersed. What waited for Caroline was a spread eagle leather bench. Sage simply motioned to her to get on, and like an obedient dog Caroline did. Her mind was trying so hard to fight this compulsion of obedience but it was useless every time. Her anger could never penetrate onto her surface.

Caroline placed her back flat onto to the fairly comfortable leather, and hesitated at placing her legs in position. Suddenly Christian came inside the triangle and placed his hands on her ankles and physically separated them. Each action done by the mentors felt like a command that she could never fight. He was standing in the middle with comfortable access to her sex now. Sage on the other hand was strapping down Caroline's legs and then her arms. Caroline's arms were up above her head, making her whole body appear the shape of star. Caroline's exposure was once again being exploited. She was open for the taking.

Sage had already begun her work; she prepared her tray of injection. On it was a syringe and some rose colour. Sage looked at Caroline and frowned; she placed the tray on the side and loaded the syringe. Sage carefully lifted Caroline's upper lip and injected it straight in. Caroline winced in pain, "eeekkkk." Sage refilled it once again, this time targeting the bottom lip. Caroline became uncomfortable again as she felt her lips swell up. Sage was impressed, her dosage seemed right as she topped them up with some rose colour. "Caroline, they look much better, you can put them good use now while you're here and learn so many new things."

Caroline's anger was peaking; she once again had to simply submit. Christian was still standing inside her legs, but he had prepared a batch of wax, which he was ready to apply, Sage started preparing some more. Christian without any longer wait had started his application. The wax was hot and aromatic at the same time. He worked from her ankles to the inner thighs, applying and releasing pressure. He was doing it so correctly that it put Caroline to shame for almost calming down. Suddenly his hands started reaching further in, he was directly in her pubic area. This is where he knew how to show off, his hands were once again massaging up and down. This contact was stirring up pain inside Caroline's belly. Christian started becoming more vigorous, not realising that she was loosing all her hair in the area. Her juices were melting and slowly wanting to shed. He was working the triangle of her vagina, and he knew it back to front. She was burning up from the inside, slowly and shamelessly, and worst of all he knew it. He was teasing her with a rhythm of his own that she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. Sage on the other hand had started works on her arms, slowly making her way down to her breasts. The wax was cleaning the skin and freeing it from all her unwanted hair. She had to look pure to feel pure.

Christian then griped Caroline from her hipbones; he massaged using his thumbs tracing them till her belly. He was sourcing her sensations and she liked it. Then he started working the wax in, not just on top of her vagina and but her anus as well. Caroline by now was burning so much that her cheeks were bright red, which made him and Sage simile proudly. She was moaning ever so softly but loud enough to make their notice, what could she do, she was supposed to release pain and pleasure.

This was painstakingly humiliating, but she couldn't hold it in, she would often release a "mhhhhmmm," when she was infected by the softness. But when the pleasure exponentially increased it became an ," aaahhhhhhaaaaaaaaa." The sounds were reassuring to the mentors, they knew their girl well, and they knew how to cater for her needs, all that worried them was, was she good enough to perform? Because if she didn't she wasn't anywhere near strong enough for the possible punishments. That thought scared them a little. Sage had her fun with her breasts too, she was a little too harsh on the already tender and slightly sore breasts but she as well did a splendid job. Together the whole front body was finished and glowing waxy red because of her tender sensitive skin.

Then Christian and Sage unbound her and asked her, "Caroline please roll onto your stomach now, it time for your back." Caroline moved once again robotically, once again she lay spread eagle, this time on her back. She was immediately bound again, while Sage and Christian resumed their positions. Christian once again worked her legs, ankles to her thighs rigorously while Sage was occupied in her arms. Then Christian smiled as he approached his favourite part of Caroline's anatomy, her jiggling buttocks. Which he lightly spanked, causing Caroline to ounce. He slapped some wax and worked his way in, carefully spreading the cleft as far apart as he could to attain a visual and apply wax generously. His hands dug deeper inside her cheeks, cleaning and massaging, once again Caroline's soft moans started, she was being seriously effected by his hands. He wanted them a perfect beautiful round shape, which they already were, so he experimented with the pressure he induced. The fingers on both hands were squeezing the insides of the pulled apart cleft.

Sage took care of her back; she wanted it beautifully carved, which she knew will be when they take care of her breasts later. Sage then felt her hair, bringing in her products immediately she started applying them for their long growth.

Caroline's body was now soaked in thick and heavy wax, she had every part of her body felt and was flushing furiously. Christian unbound her while saying, "Caroline, please get up and sit your self down in the bath prepared for you, you need to let this wax dissolve so you never have to deal with hair growth in these areas again." Caroline was shocked, a part of her was excited at the thought, but seriously to thought to herself.

She was sitting in the hot bath patiently and for the first time she felt at ease inside these walls. Sage then waked up to her and started scrubbing her hair; Caroline couldn't believe her own eyes when she felt her long golden hair reach her hips. It was beyond shocking. Caroline was soaking in the beautifully aromatic water, it was cleansing her so greatly that even she couldn't realise it true extent. Soon enough Sage called out, "it's enough Caroline, you should be clean enough now, step outside."

Caroline's face wanted to scream in anger, in one day how much nudity was she going to live through, she desperately needed clothes to cover what was left of her body. Caroline stared in amazement as she stepped out, her skin was like silk, it was the smoothest it has ever been, not a single strand of hair was visible anywhere. Sage walked Caroline into the centre of room, an area that seemed fairly empty. What Caroline didn't notice was that there were chains that were falling down to the ground. Christian walked over to Caroline, "so Caroline answer this, I heard you were quite the ballerina?" Caroline was amazed at the knowledge, she didn't even know how he knew, "yes I was." Christian nodded in approval, it would make everything allot easier now.

Christian bent down to Caroline ankles and placed the shackled chains on each ankle. Sage placed similar shackles on her wrists. Sage then walked over to a wall where a few winders were attached. Christian then talked to Caroline, knowing she would get scared, "ok Caroline so now we are going to lift you, and get you fitted. This will hurt a little, but just remember its all for your own good. " He nodded towards Sage, signalling that she may begin. Sage started winding and slowly Caroline's arms were being raised, eventually the arms were holding onto the entire weight of her body. She was lifted high enough that Caroline's belly was as high as his chest. He motioned her to stop and start winding the other shackles. Once Sage wound the other's, Caroline's legs started moving, but she realised that they were being pulled apart instead. Sage kept continuing until they formed a straight split, Caroline clearly felt the soreness because it had been a while since she had practiced. Her fear was only growing, and she had no clue what was to come next as she was lifted mid air in an upside down T position.

Christian was amazed at Caroline's beautiful form, he then brought a vial of rose oil and applied it to his hands. Quickly he placed his hands on her hips and rubbed it in. Caroline then felt another pair of hands on her bum cheeks, noticing it was Sage. They both applied generous amounts of oil, trying to reach all couture's of her body. It was fair to say Caroline was glowing, and fragrant smelling. Next Christian retrieved a box and placed it on a trolley table rolled next to Caroline. Caroline's body was trembling; it was sore even from the massage and rubs, but more from this humiliating position strained by shackles.

When Christian opened the box, it revealed two breast cups made of gold. Each cup had a long golden rope chain that extended quite far. Caroline didn't understand what they were, but it was enough to send chills down her spine. Christian grabbed one cup with the palm of his hand and brought it forward to Caroline. He placed it over one of her breast, which became perfectly mounted inside. Though Caroline body erupted in Goosebumps from the sudden coldness of contact. He then grabbed the other cup and placed it on the other breast. Caroline was now hanging in the air with two gold breast cups dangling two gold chains from each cup. Caroline didn't understand the chains, somehow she knew she didn't want to either.

Christian went back to his box and unwrapped a thick gold cork; he smirked looking at it and then back at Caroline. He was waiting for this, walking back to Caroline he bent a little so he was looking straight up Caroline's sex. Caroline cringed inwardly has she felt him open her lower lips and then trying to lightly expand the surrounding muscle, "Caroline dear, this will hurt quite a bit, but we need to make sure that you are ready for the real thing because that will be much worse." Caroline's heart sank in feat while he brought the long gold cork and pushed it up.

It was as if blackness had hit Caroline, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA," Her scream was intense and echoed in the room, and soon followed by many others, "OHHhcCCCHHHHHH." Her eyes were pushing tears and pain that her body had never ever experienced. She was being probed, her body was being assaulted and degraded, and all she could do was scream and nothing else. The pain was shattering her hanging back, and her split thighs. The termers her body felt with one single push were excruciating. Nothing about this was remotely pleasurable. After the screaming session Christian turned to face her from above. "I know Caroline, its painful, but trust me it will help you in ways you haven't even thought about." Sage wanted to be a bit more useful as woman; she tried massaging her inner thighs to alleviate the immense pain. Caroline wanted to strip him and her with everything inside of her, she couldn't withstand such torture, and it was inhuman to go through it.

Christian then once again bent down; he had made sure that the entire length of the cork was inside of her with only the surface showing. Then he grabbed Caroline's breast ropes that were hanging down and connected the hooks at the end with the surface of the crock. He then lightly brushed his hand over her belly knowing it would be in pain from the push, but he wanted to almost congratulate her that she had been fitted. It won't be till tonight that its ministrations would activate, but that would allow her the time to recover from this current pain.

Sage then hoisted Caroline a little lower; she brought it so she could French braid her long hip length hair. Christian on the other hand brought out from the box a white-laced G-string. It was a tie-up G-string so it could worn while she was in the splits position. Sage held the back string that would reside in her buttocks cleft, while Christian held the front lace triangle; they tied one side first on top of her left hipbone slowly followed by the right hipbone. He admired how strongly her body carried it of.

Christian then once again went back to his box and pulled out a gold neck collar. It was a few centimetres wide with a C.F engraving. He carried it over to Caroline and showed it to her, "see Caroline, you will always stay intact with your identity while you're here, so never fear about that." Caroline couldn't believe what the sick bastard was saying to her, she was ripping from the inside and he wanted to make it better by placing a collar around her neck like a dog. Christian unscrewed the collar and placed it around her neck, causing her to almost choke at first. It was much more difficult to freely move the neck, yet still manageable.

Sage then finally brought her down, while Christian attached one last thick gold chain to the front of Caroline's collar. For her to behave like a loyal pet she had to be made one. She had to learn how to obey and serve, without compulsion, that was the ultimate test. It was going to be a long journey, and a painful one, but not impossible. Just the placement of this crock in-between her legs was beyond excruciating and straining her back, but her real test wasn't even close, this was just preparation. Sage then brought Caroline a white transparent robe, it was open from the front , which defeated any purpose it held of covering, and completely see through from the back. She slipped it on top of Caroline's arms, revealing a collared, breasted and probed Caroline.

Christian then lifted her collar chain and tugged it, Caroline was now tearing up once again," Caroline you are only allowed to be taken from room to room if someone is your Master. Who ever will hold the chain is your Master. Simple enough I suppose? You look exquisite Caroline. I will take you up to your room so you can settle in and rest. How is your pain Caroline." Christian asked knowing she would still be suffering.

Caroline wanted to be snarky but she couldn't, she had to answer what was asked, " I am still in earth shattering pain. If I move I feel like my back and my insides will rip me apart," Caroline uttered in tears. Christian smiled, "its ok Caroline, that's natural. It will get much better…. much much better."

Christian tugged Caroline's chain once again and took her outside the steam rooms, to where Christian assured her that she would be allowed to rest.

Author's note! Please leave your thoughts behind now!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope everyone loved the last chapter, but please I beg that you review after so I know what the vibe is. Thankyou once again for all those that reviewed. Sorry this is going to be a fairly short chapter, but important for Caroline.

**Warning: The following content is dark, so please read with caution**.

The Resting

Caroline slowly walked in emerging pain, her body felt as if it had been mounted on top of this gold cork, which it had. Christian was walking quite a distance ahead of Caroline; he had her gold chain in his hand stretched quite far back till where Caroline was making tiny steps behind. She wanted to make sure that she didn't end up tearing her muscles inside with the throbbing pain. Christian understood her pain really well, so he let her walk at the pace.

Eventually they reached the end of a corridor where an elevator awaited them. Caroline was pulled in by her chain, while Christian took her till the 7th floor of the building. They were headed to the top floor, soon enough the doors opened and she was walked out into a similar corridor with countless beautifully carved wooden doors. They didn't walk far until they both reached door number 721. Christian used his keys and opened the door, tugging Caroline inside. What waited for Caroline was something even she couldn't imagine.

Plush carpeting met her feet, and a large space inviting her in. Pastel colours, and an extremely large canopy bed awaited her. It was furnished with beautiful crisp white sheets and countless pillows and cushions. There were a few sofa chairs surrounded by a coffee table, facing a view that she had never experienced before. The view of France's countryside was stunning, but the thought of such a school placed amongst such a beautiful backdrop was chilling. The walls on the sides were stacked with books and books, she didn't see what titles or language they were, but there were plenty. The room extended into what she guessed was the wardrobe; Christian tugged her chain and made her walk in that direction. She saw the walk-in wardrobe stacked with infinite drawers, not knowing what consisted inside. The small passage way led into the bathroom, which was larger then a bathroom she had witnessed. There was a steam tub and toilet seat. The walls stacked with essential oils and body scrubs.

Christian then did something unexpected he walked behind Caroline and grasped her hips with the chain still in his hand. He pulled her close to his body and whispered into her ear. "I hope you know all this and you will make yourself comfortable soon enough. When you become ready over time, your sire will finely tune you." His hands applied a little pressure into her muscles causing Caroline to wince in pain, "oOch."He loved doing that to her, her face to brighten red with anger, almost as if she could do something about it. Then he once again tugged her like a dog and brought her back to the room.

"As you see Caroline this is your bedroom, you are allowed to do as you please once I leave, BUT with a few restrictions. You are not allowed to cover yourself than in what you have been already done so. You have to read one book every day on the self, if you would like to read more please go ahead. You may never leave this room unless a master is taking you. You will be taken out now when dinner is served, so you have a few hours to rest your body. These are the rules for now, they will be amended on a daily base, so I suggest you get used to following them with your heart, not just your precious mind. Lastly and most importantly, we have probed you with an instrument we call Acerabus." Caroline looked at him with disgust, that the thing pushed up inside of her even had a name.

"Yes Caroline, it may be uncomfortable and quite painful, but trust me It will get better. You see Caroline, it's not just shaping your insides if that's what you think, your quite tight and we definitely want to see you that way always, but the Acerabus has it's paroxysms. So basically it will induce currents inside of you, they will enhance these vibrations to your breasts. This will help them enlarge much more rapidly and naturally. We don't believe in anything synthetic you see. Even your lips are made from your own DNA. So yes the Acerabus, it will almost attack your body from the inside, and the best way is to lie down comfortably and maybe perform the birthing position, that helps most women. You could be different though, but don't worry within minutes you will know the pose that works for you. The pose usually makes it less uncomfortable and more pleasurable, that's why if it hurts now don't worry it won't be too long. It might happen before we call you down for dinner, so don't panic. You will be ready by then. Good luck sweetheart." Christian dropped the chain and left the room locked.

Caroline stood in shock and froze. She wasn't in command anymore; she slowly held her stomach and lunged down with tears. She just cried and cried until no tears were left in her puffed and red eyes. Caroline eventually pushed herself up and brought herself to the bed. She lay quietly, whimpering in pain but shutting her eyes. Sleep eventually took her exhausted and assaulted body.

It had been hours since she was asleep; the sky was setting down and leading into darkness. Her eyes suddenly opened in shock.

"OHHHHCCCHHH," a sudden movement of current was felt inside of her. She didn't dare move but it started again. This time the current was larger in size and stimulating her entire back. Almost naturally her back had arced up, her legs were apart and knees raised high. Her arms were on either side of the bed, pulling down sheets with their fingers.

She was once again in this humiliating position; all she was grateful for was that it was in the privacy of her own room. The current started up once again, this time inducing a vibration that roused her breasts in motion. Her belly was once again erupting a fire inside of her, and the cork was pushing deeper and deeper inside like a rhythm. It was safe to say she was aroused. She was sure this wasn't pain, but it wasn't pleasure. It was somewhere in between, which scared her even more. The currents only became stronger and faster from there on. She let the Acerabus attack her body from the inside and at times partially welcomed it. It had been nearly an excruciating hour of such dichotomous emotions until it finally came to an end. Caroline collapsed flat onto the bed once again, welcoming the deep slumber waiting for her.

**Downstairs- at the same time**

Klaus was smirking and aroused himself; he was facing his office TV screen and witnessed the entire first paroxysm. He was so proud and almost teary at how well Caroline had handled herself. She was strong; he knew that from that moment on. Breaking her would be a challenge, but not impossible.

**PLEASE I REQUEST NOW YOU LEAVE A REVIEW, ALL THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED **


	6. Chapter 6

Acerabusaum

Author's note: a very special thankyou to everyone who is reviewing this story and is always excited for an update! I want to make a request, for a faster and longer update can all those people who have favourite and followed this story please leave feedback in reviews! It would be lovely to hear from you all!

**Rise and Shine**

The sun was rising from Caroline's window, slowly and steadily her room was filling with light. Caroline's body ached as she tried to move, her eyes lids felt heavy and she clearly felt she needed more time to recuperate her body. The Acerabus had ministered inside of her three times that night, each time leaving her sweaty, exhausted and humiliated. She couldn't take it anymore, ending her life felt easier than this experience. She tried lifting her body, clearly feeling her back straining and oddly her chest feeling heavier.

Pushing herself up she managed to make it to the bathroom; she stood in front of the wall length mirror and just stared at herself. She couldn't believe at how much her breasts had enlarged, it felt like joke. The cups now were bulging out because of the excess muscle underneath. She was scared to sit on the toilet seat, but somehow she managed and finished her business. Washing her face she wished she woke up from this nightmare, it wasn't working. She slowly made her way back to the bed to fall into its comfort. Just then the door opened, and in walked in Sage with a trolley tray.

"Morning Caroline, you seemed quite exhausted last night so we didn't want to disturb you, so we let you sleep and relax." Caroline once again disgusted at her words. "So tell me Caroline, how do you feel this beautiful morning?" Caroline answered truly, "I feel like I have been raped by machine all night, that's how I feel." Sage looked right back at her, "don't worry you little girl, it won't feel like that soon enough." She walked up to Caroline and grabbed and yanked her collar chain. Caroline's heart beat even faster as she gulped in her fear.

Sage got onto the bed almost as if she was about to straddle Caroline, "now Caroline, I am sure you know I am your master. Lets fix a few things shall we?" She bent over Caroline and brought her hands to her breast cups. Placing her palms over one of them she plucked it off, she did the same with the other. "I can see how much better the look already, don't worry I will test them out very soon. Now Caroline, part your beautiful legs. Caroline did almost immediately, Sage kept a strong hold on Caroline's chain by winding it around her wrist a few times. She opened Caroline's G-string ties from one hip and then the other. Caroline's heart was racing at an incredible speed, almost as if it was going to jump out of her chest. Sage scraped the lacy material and threw it away, eventually her hands finding their way to the surface of the cork underneath the lower lips. She unhooked the chains that were attached to cups and then looked up at her. Her eyes were on each other, even Caroline felt like she was in a trance.

"Caroline get up", she tugged her neck chain and Caroline was up. Sage had a nearly nude Caroline, chained in the palm of her hand. Caroline's long blond and now semi-platted hair were beautifully dishevelled. Sage looked into her eyes again, "So Caroline do you think I am beautiful?" Caroline was thrown of by the question; she knew Sage was beyond beautiful she was perfection. "Your exquisite master," Caroline shyly put down her eyes feeling almost intimidated by the question. Her cheeks also pinked up at the thought of analysing Sage's beauty.

Sage had enough of the information she needed, Sage's free hand, which was without the collar chain, took in charge. She yanked Caroline's plat open, slowly and steadily her hand was creeping up her long hair to her neck. Then she peeled of Caroline's transparent robe, pulling it down her back and revealing Caroline fully nude now. Caroline was blushing furiously, the scene was becoming way too sexual for her, this was feeling all wrong but feeling way too right.

Sage spoke again, "undress me Caroline, make it the sexiest thing you have ever done." Caroline was glowing red at the request, but her hands had no choice but to move. Sage was wearing the same toga dress she had seen earlier, Caroline felt she knew how to open it, but how was she supposed to make it look sexy. Sage had a rope tying the toga dress, where Caroline thought of a dirty idea, disgusting herself in the process. She bend down on her knees and bit the rope softly, moaning at the contact. Sage was impressed, Caroline pulled the rope with her teeth and unleashing the material. The cloth was free and then Caroline felt her Sage's legs slowly and pulled the sheet down, revealing a Sage with black lingerie. There was a strapless bra with matching panties waiting for her.

Caroline kissed her navel and moved up closing into the cleft of the bra. Her hands already made there way on Sage's back and found the hooks. A simple stroke of fingers unhooked the bra and released her perky breasts. Caroline stared at them, almost is aw of how beautiful they looked.

All Sage did was pat Caroline's head, assuring her that hers will look the same. Caroline's hands once again on Sage's body, but they slowly felt down her skin until Caroline was back on her knees. She was facing her panties, once again blanking at how to make this sexy. She saw the material to be a thin lace, so she did what she knew best, she put her mouth on Sage's hip and kissed it, then she pulled the material with her teeth. The pull was so strong that eventually she tore the material away with her own teeth. Allowing the material to fall between her legs, and onto the fallen sheet.

Two naked women looked at each other, Caroline was still on her knees until Sage tugged her collar chain and yanked her up. "Beautiful Caroline, don't worry you will get so much better than this, but beautiful." Sage caressed Caroline's cheek and then grasped her neck, pulling it close enough to dive her tongue into her mouth. Caroline's eyes remained open in shock, while during the kiss Sage breathed out, "Caroline let your self be and enjoy your self." Caroline was automated to act as her master desired. She kissed back, with just as much passion. Sage then brought her free hand over Caroline's navel over to her breasts where she pinched one really hard. Caroline released an "ouch," but went back to kissing. Sage pulled Caroline with the chain but not leaving her mouth, and then had her pinned down on her bed.

Sage started kneading Caroline's breasts once again just like Klaus did. Caroline was moaning and feeling the pleasure explode inside of her.

Sage had Caroline's belly on fire once again, she didn't want to touch her vagina due to the Acerabus, but everything else was open for the taking. Deeper into the bed Sage was playing with everything of Caroline's. She would constantly whisper to Caroline to do the same to her, slowly she would get the technique right. Sage had massaged Caroline's inner thighs to release the of the pain they still held.

Then Sage straddled her once again, she asked Caroline to suck her dry, Caroline couldn't believe at the absurd request but by now she really had to. With no choice she pulled Sage's legs to her neck. Placing her self directly above the opening and doing what she was asked. The two them went at each other for nearly two hours, their mouths had been on every aspect of each other's bodies. They had savoured each others taste and both had indulged in way too much. Sage rolled of Caroline and breathed deeply, suddenly she heard Caroline's stomach grumble loudly. Sage smiled to herself, she had forgotten she came to feed Caroline, Caroline had clenched her stomach tightly feeling embarrassed. Sage placed her hand on top of her arms as well and said, "don't worry there is lots of food waiting for you on that tray. Lets feed you first and then I'll clean you up and get you fitted once again," smiling almost sardonically at Caroline.

Caroline' felt herself snap out of the trance, what had she done? She had almost been making love to a woman for the past few house and she clearly remembered enjoying it. It was rushing into her, she wanted to be sick and to be throwing up, but her body had never felt better. The epitome of pleasure in her life was this interaction with Sage, she was sure that she has always been a heterosexual, she still knew she was one now, but it felt good to indulge for the first time in her life.

**Review for a longer and faster update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** A very special thankyou to all the readers who have reviewed this work, I am happy to update and ask that you keep on reviewing so I have better feedback. To all those who want to see Klaus and Caroline together, you will in this chapter! So I hope I do it justice! Another thing, allot of people have said the characters don't feel like they are from show, even physically. I want you guys to know that their personalities are definitely different, but physically most are the same expect for Caroline. This story required a Caroline that is facially the same but with alterations in her body and lips. It's a story element for Caroline to be a certain way and in no way is a comment on the character portrayed by Candice Accola. Please review!

**Hot Yoga**

Sage had managed to pull the tray that she brought along, revealing a delicious breakfast for Caroline. It was running cold from their earlier activities but nun the less incredibly filling. After she finished her last bite, Sage brought a pot of melted chocolate and handed it to Caroline to drink. Caroline didn't understand why chocolate was so essential in their diet, but as an obedient pet she drank up. Putting the pot down Caroline realised there was a large stain of chocolate on her mouth, she brought her hand up to wipe it but was immediately stoped by Sage. Sage lowered her mouth on to her and once again pinned her down to the bed. She licked the chocolate off slowly savouring the taste. Caroline felt nude breakfast had been given a whole new meaning.

Sage then tugged her chain and brought her to the bathroom, where they bathed together. Caroline didn't understand Sage's way of bathing though, they both sat inside the large tub of aromatic water but Sage had both her hands placed on Caroline's bum cheeks. Slowly squeezing them, slowly swaying both their hips amidst the hot water. They would kiss every now and then, she would even playfully pinch them, but Caroline was in shock for feeling ok with it.

Sage eventually felt satisfied and yanked Caroline out of the tub to dress her up. She had her sit on the bed while she grabbed the new set of cups from the tray. There were made of reflective mirrors instead of Gold. She placed them on Caroline knowing these would fit exactly to the enlarged breasts, once again Caroline was asked to lay back and part her legs as Sage hooked the chains on again. This time Sage made Caroline wear a black lace G-string to finish the look. What Caroline didn't realise was that there was an extra bag on the tray. Sage revealed latex tights that went up to the knees, she instructed Caroline to wear them. Thick Uncomfortable rubber was being stretched onto Caroline's thighs. For the top was a latex crop top, which also Caroline had to squeeze on, She felt claustrophobic immediately because of the tightness her breasts felt.

"You look beautiful Caroline, this is your yoga outfit, we need to make sure we can tone out your body well enough. After all your breasts are growing, your body needs to be strong enough to carry their weight you see." Caroline was disgusted, this was sickening at how much moulding she would have to go through. Quickly Sage herself got dressed, yanking Caroline off the bed she headed for the door.

They went down the elevator and walked out a few corridors, Caroline didn't even care where they were now. Sage opened the door with one hand and yanked Caroline with the other hand into a room with a single yoga mat in the centre, surrounded by hundreds of scented candles. She felt her heart sink; she knew some sort of ritual was definitely going to happen. Behind Sage walked a very tall and proud Klaus.

Looking just as beautiful and dangerous as he looked yesterday, Sage passed the chain onto him and left the room. Caroline once again blushed looking at his pants; she simply looked down at the floor to avoid its gaze.

"You've been vert busy Caroline, haven't you? Look at you all fitted for me, I can't wait to have a little fun with you today." He lifted her chin and with his gaze told her to look at him. "Tell me how you feel Caroline," Caroline's eyes filled with tears, " I'm scared, I don't know what's happening to me. I want to go back, please send me back, I beg you, I beg you." Caroline pleaded her heart out but Klaus smiled sympathetically at her, he even caressed her cheek, "I know Caroline, I know, but don't worry and don't be scared. By some time you will be begging for something entirely different." He was the sire after all, he said she shouldn't be scared and she automatically switched herself to not be scared.

"Lets begin Caroline," Klaus had pulled Caroline to the mat in the centre, he stood right being her, so close and that she felt his rock hard member. They were both facing a blank wall when Klaus started instructing Caroline. "Dearie part your legs now." She did, she felt his hands on her hips and slowly moving to her outer thighs, and then they rolled into her inner thighs. Caroline was flushing towards a blank wall. "Now bend over Caroline, but slowly." She moved forward, ever so slowly just like she was told, her ass was now sticking out and her arms were out forward. "Keep going Caroline, your palms should touch the floor." And they did just as he had said; his own hands were still in her inner thighs from her back. Then he started massaging them, softly at first, the more rigorously, and eventually so hard that he was disturbing the presence of the Acerabus inside of her. Caroline was facing humiliation once again; she was posed a dog with her butt sticking outside, and his hands clearly inside.

"Caroline, I want you to always express pain or pleasure, never shy away form that." Caroline was feeling the rhythm of his hands, they were hurting her and she felt the latex against her skin rubbing harshly. She wanted to whimper her way out of this, this was just uncomfortable, and her back was straining now as well. Klaus had held her like this for nearly 5 minutes. He wasn't satisfied with her response, he thought she was at a stage where she would enjoy this, so he resorted to plan B. He took his hands off and placed one of then on her bum cheek, quickly feeling the flesh through the latex, he then smirked to himself.

"Ok Caroline, push your gluteus maximus right out," he even assisted her by his hands manoeuvring her hips in the correct form. Caroline wasn't sure of what was happening now, she was feeling the strain though, and the heat of the room felt had doubled causing her to sweat.

Klaus from his backside pulled out his ridding crop, and without any warning he smacked her right cheek.

Caroline screamed in pain, "AAHHAAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAaaaaaaaaHHHHHHH." Her eyes were pushing streams of water, but her body wasn't allowed to move.

"Much better Caroline, I need you to feel somthing." The latex was enhancing the vibration and the sting.

Klaus didn't want to wait much longer, he was finally impressed by the sounds she made. He smacked her again. The scream only became louder. Klaus thought 10 should be enough for her first time, but he eventually made it to 15. He just couldn't help it but admire how beautiful she looked in all that pain consuming her. Her screams had filled the room with her echoing noise, he was aroused and could have taken her there and then, but the Acerabus had to do its work still.

Caroline was sweating furiously, her face red with rage and probably looked like her lower cheeks. Her pain was escalating and it was impossible to stay in the position that she held on. Suddenly she felt the movement inside of her, she just groaned and thought, "not again." The Acerabus was going to begin it's paroxysms again, and Klaus had noticed the 'ouch' sound she made. He had to act quick and get her out of the latex soon enough. He dived into his own pocket and brought out a small sharp knife. Quickly he sliced the latex along Caroline's butt cleft, and then immediately slicing it along her breast cleft. Caroline could breath but the stings from the crop had exponentially increased.

Klaus then lay Caroline down on the mat, as she automatically parted her legs and raised her knees. Her arms shot up from her sides, her body shaped like and exploding start. So the paroxysms began. Klaus smiled at the timing, he wanted to personally witness her pain but also her euphoria. He took of his shirt, and walked in-between her legs and bent down. He lay on top of her, he legs placed between her, his hands holding and squeezing her palms, but his mouth tracing kisses from her lower lips to her upper lips. Caroline during paroxysms welcomed it all, she desired touch so she could release. But the worst was she never could release. She eventually pushed her palms to hold onto his back, in fear of exploding; he slid his palms down under her bum cheeks. He was lightly massaging the tender and pain stricken flesh, which Caroline had almost forgotten about. The Acerabus went on for the longest it had ever operated in one go, Klaus was pleased that she had three and half hours of pleasure to heal off the thirty minutes of pain her gave her. His tongue deeply assaulting her mouth, her neck chain tightly grasped around his wrist, and the heavy hot humid air washing over their bodies.

Klaus was seeing improvement and he liked it. The Acerabus was slowly down, the paroxysms fainting out, but Caroline's breathing becoming more and more audible. "ehhhhhuhhh, ohhhhhhffff, ehhhhhhuhhh, ohhhhhffff," she stared up at him, knowing how for hours he was by her side, helping her with each push. But the anger returned immediately, he had hurt her so much, and he took away her fear for which she didn't know how to react. He was an angle and devil moulded into one. Her chest was still heaving with the breathing, he kissed the cleft in her breasts, squeezed her lower cheeks to which she reacted, but he brushed it off with another kiss.

He got up from the floor, making sure to extend the chain wound around his wrist so she could remain lying down. His chest glistened with sweat, and so did her body. Both staring at each other, no one removing their gaze first, like it was a competition.

"Caroline, you sure can be beautiful when you want to be. You have no idea how beautiful you looked just then. I tell you we nearly had four hours of bliss. Extraordinary Caroline, simply extraordinary. Now don't move, you will hurt yourself because you are week. I'll carry you to the gardens for the next activity."

Caroline collapsed in her head, how much more was packed in this day. He wore his ruffled shirt once again, and lifted Caroline like feather out the door.

**Please review to all new readers and followers of his story for a fast and longer update. **


End file.
